finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Gogo (Final Fantasy VI)
(5' 5") |weight = 60 kg (estimation , ~132 lbs.) |type=optional |job=Mime |skill=Mimic |limitbreak=Punishing Meteor |weapon=Rods, some daggers, maces |armor=Universal shields, and lightweight caps and robes |ultimateweapon=Scorpion Tail |designer=Yoshitaka Amano |gameplay=true }} Gogo is a playable character in Final Fantasy VI. They are an optional character, only found in the World of Ruin, and is a skilled mime. Profile Appearance Gogo wears many layers of clothing and has their face covered so well it is unclear who Gogo is, or even what gender. On inspection, it appears Gogo is wearing myriad designs and pieces of clothing that resemble the rest of the cast to varying extents. Gogo's color scheme is yellow, red and green, they wear an elaborate head gear that covers them entirely apart from the part left open for the eyes; the headgear has a protruding horn-like appendage on the left and feathers. Gogo is draped in exquisite robes with beads and tassels, and has shoes with pointed tips. Yoshitaka Amano's concepts portray Gogo with facial makeup similar to that of Gilgamesh. Personality From what can be seen from the only lines Gogo has when the party meets them, Gogo is a master Mime who has seen few humans since they have been inside the Zone Eater, and dislikes being idle from mimicking. Gogo has shown to have an actual personality besides miming, as they have a normal conversation with the party before joining. Although the Japanese version states that it is difficult to see whether Gogo is male or female, they use the masculine pronoun ore, and speaks in an all-round masculine speech register. Gogo's gender is never revealed within the game or any Final Fantasy VI media, although Gogo is considered a male according to the unused shop price modifiers. Story Gogo lives in the stomach of the Zone Eater on Triangle Island. To obtain them, the party must let the Zone Eater eat them, where they can head to the room where Gogo awaits. In the ending, Gogo has to mimic Celes Chere as she presses switches, because they open in a set. When they leave the room, Gogo, while still trying to mimic Celes's moves, goes to the right and comically falls into a pit, and is not clearly seen on the airship. Gogo does, in fact, escape in the airship with the rest of the party, though they are only visible for a split-second, along with the other secret character Umaro. Identity Who Gogo is, is left a mystery. There are several fan theories as to Gogo's identity, such as being one of several characters whose fates after the end of the world are unknown, such as Darill, Emperor Gestahl, Banon, Famed Mimic Gogo from Final Fantasy V, or someone else. Most of these theories carry little actual evidence. Gogo is likely a reference to, and shares many similarities with, the boss Famed Mimic Gogo in Final Fantasy V. His abilities work the same as Mimes' did in Final Fantasy V and the name of Gogo's Desperation Attack, Punishing Meteor, could refer to the Famed Mimic Gogo, who counters all attacks with an attack of his own, essentially "punishing" the party for failing to mimic him properly (i.e. doing nothing). If the Famed Mimic's HP gets too low, he triple-casts Meteor almost certainly killing the party. Gameplay Gogo is a Mime whose Mimic ability can repeat the last action, and can equip three abilities from any character when equipped via the menu. To balance his versatility, his stats are subpar, and his equipment is limited to rods, some daggers, maces, universal shields, and lightweight caps and robes. Gogo's Desperation Attack is Punishing Meteor that deals magical damage to one enemy. Creation and development It was originally intended for Gogo to be found in any of the bars in the World of Ruin disguised as one of the player characters not in the player's active party. Gogo would randomly cycle between the towns based on a timer and if the player managed to speak to him/her with the real character s/he was disguised as, Gogo would reveal him/herself and join the party. The developers felt the quest was too difficult and changed this for the final version of the game.V-Jump issue (in Japanese) This could possibly suggest that the Siegfried imposter was meant to be Gogo during development. Musical themes "Gogo" is his/her eponymous theme. It is played inside the Zone Eater, and mixed into the ending. Gogo's theme resembles to Fat Chocobo's theme from Final Fantasy IV and Final Fantasy III. Other appearances ''Final Fantasy IX Gogo is mentioned in the key item descriptions for the Mini-Brahne figurine, as well as the Magical Fingertip description. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Gogo is an ally and a summonable Legend. Ability Cards= FFAB Cat Scratch - Gogo SR.png|Cat Scratch (SR). FFAB Northern Cross - Gogo SR.png|Northern Cross (SR). FFAB Revenge Blast - Gogo SR.png|Revenge Blast (SR). FFAB Stone - Gogo SR.png|Stone (SR). FFAB Cat Scratch - Gogo SR+.png|Cat Scratch (SR+). FFAB Northern Cross - Gogo SR+.png|Northern Cross (SR+). FFAB Revenge Blast - Gogo SR+.png|Revenge Blast (SR+). FFAB Stone - Gogo SR+.png|Stone (SR+). FFAB Punishing Meteor - Gogo SSR.png|Punishing Meteor (SSR). FFAB Tsunami - Gogo SSR.png|Tsunami (SSR). FFAB Punishing Meteor - Gogo SSR+.png|Punishing Meteor (SSR+). FFAB Tsunami - Gogo SSR+.png|Tsunami (SSR+). |-|Legend Cards= FFAB Grand Delta - Gogo Legend SR.png|Grand Delta (SR). FFAB Mimic Blizzara - Gogo Legend SR.png|Mimic Blizzara (SR). FFAB Quasar - Gogo Legend SR.png|Quasar (SR). FFAB Revenge Blast - Gogo Legend SR.png|Revenge Blast (SR). FFAB Stone - Gogo Legend SR.png|Stone (SR). FFAB Grand Delta - Gogo Legend SR+.png|Grand Delta (SR+). FFAB Mimic Blizzara - Gogo Legend SR+.png|Mimic Blizzara (SR+). FFAB Quasar - Gogo Legend SR+.png|Quasar (SR+). FFAB Revenge Blast - Gogo Legend SR+.png|Revenge Blast (SR+). FFAB Stone - Gogo Legend SR+.png|Stone (SR+). FFAB Grand Delta - Gogo Legend SSR.png|Grand Delta (SSR). FFAB Punishing Meteor - Gogo Legend SSR.png|Punishing Meteor (SSR). FFAB Tsunami - Gogo Legend SSR.png|Tsunami (SSR). FFAB Grand Delta - Gogo Legend SSR+.png|Grand Delta (SSR+). FFAB Punishing Meteor - Gogo Legend SSR+.png|Punishing Meteor (SSR+). FFAB Tsunami - Gogo Legend SSR+.png|Tsunami (SSR+). Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Gogo appears with water-elemental cards. Though Gogo isn't associated with water in ''Final Fantasy VI, the "Famed Mimic Gogo" is fought underwater in Final Fantasy V. Gogo TCG.png|Trading card. Gogo2_TCG.png|Trading card. Gogo3 TCG.png|Trading card. Gogo5 TCG.png|Trading Card. Gallery Amano Gogo.jpg|Artwork by Yoshitaka Amano. Gogo Chibi 2.jpg|Chibi artwork by Yoshitaka Amano. Gogo Sketch.jpg|Sketch by Yoshitaka Amano. Gogo Sketch 2.jpg|Sketch by Yoshitaka Amano. FF6GogoSprites.PNG|Gogo's battle sprites (SNES/PSX/GBA). Gogo - Chainsaw2.png|Gogo with Edgar's chainsaw (GBA). FFVI Gogo Joins.png|Gogo joins the party (GBA). Trivia *Gogo's Tent sprite in the iOS/Android version looks like a circus tent. *In the Dreamscape, there's a bug that will change Gogo's palette into pink. *Gogo has a placement on the Blackjack, but it can only be seen by hacking Gogo into the party or using the Airship glitch. S/he uses the same line as the one when s/he's inside the Falcon. References External links *Gogo at Caves of Narshe de:Gogo (FFVI) fi:Gogo (Final Fantasy VI) ru:Гого Category:Final Fantasy VI player characters Category:Secret characters Category:Mimes